The Secret War
by LadyRocher1893
Summary: In the beginning their were five great nations the Vampires, the Demons, the Warlocks, the Werewolves, and the Shinigamis. Then the humans showed up. Can the ruler of five great nations find away to deal with the new invasion? (this story is my own thoughts and story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Nations

When the world was formed there were five great nations the Vampires, the Demons, the Warlocks, the Werewolves, and the Shinigamis. These nations lived in perfect harmony throughout thousands of years. This was due to their rulers. Each nation had only one ruler. This ruler was the most powerful person (a man or a woman) in that nation. At that time it didn't matter how old the ruler was. The ruler was picked from the age of three years or older. I know that three is quite young, but at this age their powers are completely developed. Although that is true they don't begin ruling until they are thirteen or more. This was due to kids that didn't know exactly what to do for their nation, he or she rulers over. So to prevent the nation from being destroyed the old ruler must stay as until the new one is old enough. Each nation has its own test to get a new ruler (that only happens when a ruler quits or is killed because they can never die of old age, they stay young looking).

Two tests however were required for all the nations. They were written and the knowledge of all the nations. The written part of the test was to test if the person who wanted the ruler's post was able to make new laws and decrees. The reason for that is that the first of all the rulers thought that it would help in keeping the nations as one, they were right. The final test the knowledge of all the nations, it is so that the person that wanted to be ruler would know how, why, and who started the nations

When people think of Vampires they automatically think they are cold-blooded killers. A creature who craves human blood and burns up in the sun, but those things are not entirely true. Yes they do drink blood, but only once in a while to restore their own. That only happens when they have been in a fight or they have worked hard. They don't have to drink human blood and are perfectly happy with animal blood. Vampires don't burn up in the sun and they don't shine either. The only reason that people think that is because in the sun, the extreme heat evaporates their blood faster causing their bodies to turn into dust. So that is why you would see most Vampires at night.

The Vampire's test was tough, but not impossible to win. The test consisted of one part; strength. The strength test was just to test how strong a person was so the people know if the new ruler can protect them. Out of thousands of Vampire only one comes out on top. That boys name was Kyo; he was eight at the time. He like most all the new Vampires rulers still had to be trained to fight skillfully and he caught on quite quickly. That was four-teen years ago. Kyo's eyes were hazel with the slightest hint of gold. His hair, that framed his pale skin, was the color of storm clouds right before a terrible storm begun. He was very tall, five-foot six, and was often seen with his long black trench coat. Despite him being a Vampire he was calm, sweet, and was very sensitive type of personality that mostly anyone could love.

The Demons came from different types, attitudes, and power ranges. So I can't definitively say how powerful they are. The Demons' test was amusing it was; how to control their powers. See the Demons have short tempers so they have to control their powers so they don't kill everyone. The boy who won was Ken. He was seven years old when he won, that was fifty-years ago. The only one out of one thousand that was the most qualified, that's not saying much. Ken's eyes were blood-red, his hair was light green and shaggy. His skin was off-white. He wears a dark gray shirt, which is almost always half-way unbuttoned, and dark black pants. Ken had an evil and demonic yet calm and cool attitude towards his friends and family, but if he gets mad everyone knows it.

When people think of Warlocks they think that they are evil, cold blood killers, and who don't feel remorse for those they kill. Which is completely true, but they don't kill people with whom they are friends or if they are related to them. Unless they betray them or they get on their last nerve. Even their kids are in danger of being killed after they turn six months old. To prevent this they are removed until they are one or more, so that their father cannot kill them they are kept until they are taught not to cry.

The test that Warlocks came up with was only hard for those who don't practice them constantly. The Warlocks' test consisted of; their fighting skills and most importantly how, when, and where to use their magic. The test on their fighting skills was to see if the new Warlock Ruler could protect their nation. The most important test was just to see if they know how to use their magic and how to mix potions. Out of a handful of Warlocks the one who won was Daiki. He was five at the time. Daiki started training at two and a half years old, no one really knows why, but I think that his powers came earlier than most Warlocks. This only happens once in two thousand years or so. That was one hundred years ago. Daiki's eyes were black with slivers of silver in them. His hair, much like his attitude, was as black which complemented his tan skin. He was tall, six foot, well built, and often wore a clean-cut long sleeved black button up shirt and black pants. He was also a very stubborn person, and was an egotistical type of Warlocks. That was all true about him, but he does care about his friends and family, though he will never admit it.

The Werewolves do not have a test because their ruler has not changed since the beginning of nations. The ruler's name was Lycia (the c makes a k sound). Out of all of the Werewolves she was and still is the most qualified to be the ruler and everyone agreed. The reason is because she was the only full blooded Werewolf left in the world. This means that she is the only one that doesn't have to change on a full moon like normal Werewolves have to. Everything you heard about Werewolves is completely true, but not for Lycia. She had very pretty eyes like a bright blue sky with grey storm clouds floating with it. She was light blonde with her matching white tipped wolf ears and a tail to go with it. She had a peaches and cream skin complication, which went very well with all of her mestly back lolite dress. Lycia's personality had three sides; a sweet, wise side, and a dark and cruel side. She seems very harmless most of the time, but she shows her true form she turns in to a large terrifying black wolf her other two smaller forms are a light blonde and white a slightly larger than a normal wolf and her other form is a puppy, however she also has a forth form, which only a few know about it. When she is in that form she cannot control herself.

The last, but most powerful is the Shinigamis. Most people don't know what a Shinigamis is, so here is an explanation of them. Shinigamis is the Japanese word meaning gods of death. They're stronger than the Werewolves, quicker than the Vampires, smarter than the Warlocks, and more powerful than the Demons. They only have one major flaw which is that they're very head strong.

They did have a test, but not anymore. For their ruler has not changed for one thousand years or more. Her name was Rocher, the strongest, sweetest, and the most powerful of all the rulers. She became the ruler at three years old. The strange thing is that she hardly every uses her powers. She only uses them when necessary and never starts a fight. Rocher was very beautiful; she had eyes the color of a bright blue cloudless sky and pretty long blonde hair that went to the small of her back and it complemented her porcelain colored skin. She was always seen in her long kimono, red on top and black bottom with a snow-white cluthe belt. Rocher also carried two swords on her back; she called Kiyoshi (pure) and Kurai (dark). Rocher was a very happy go lucky person, despite her constant accident, and she was very optimistic. She was the only one that could get everyone to stop fighting. Rocher always could see the good in everyone no matter what their history was. However, no one knew that Rocher had a very dark past.

All the nations were calm and at peace with their lives and in the land they have. Where they lived there was untouched forests, no polluted water and crystal clear air. They made their houses out of rocks or lumber, and to keep their houses warm they used dirt and sometimes moss. Except the rulers, they all lived together in a castle in the center of the five nations. Their castle was made of clay bricks for the outer and inner walls. The castle was two stories and was 1600 by 1600 feet. Although the castle was big there were only 32 rooms, but the rooms were very big size, all of the rooms where 20 by 20 feet, accept the hardly used library, which is 78 by 78 feet, and the meeting room (that is always used daily). The first five rulers, including Lycia, at the time thought that having a library was a good idea, but she now believes it wasn't that smart. Outside the castle was a room out by itself. It is the potions room, which both Daiki and Rocher use a lot; the room was 78 by 78 feet like the library and the meeting room.

Then the humans came along and tried to take their perfect world for their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Plan

In the beginning the nations were okay with these new comers, but it turned sour quite quickly, when the humans found out that their new neighbor had powers they got scared. Then they decided to try to exterminate all of them and take their land.

When the rulers got wind of this, they all had a meeting about what had to be done.

"So…. the humans are looking for a fight. I say we should give them what they ask for!" Daiki said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"We can't do that!" Kyo replied giving Daiki the death stare, like always.

"What did you say, runt?"

"You heard me y…. "

"GUYS! Shut up! You two sound like wolves fighting over a bone." Interjected Ken annoyed.

"What! Do you want me to kill you Ken?" Lycia asked an evil grin on her face.

After Lycia said that she and Ken started yelling at each other. Which got Kyo and Daiki stared as well. This went on for almost two hours, until Rocher walked in.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" She said with the same smile, she always seems to have. "I hear that the humans are thinking about trying to kill us and take our land. Have all of you been trying to find ways to solve this little prob."

"Yes, but we sort of got side tracked," said Kyo.

"Shut up you, runt! It was obvious that she knows that we all were yelling at each other like always." Daiki said looking at Rocher. He always wants to try new spells and potions on her because of how powerful she is but she will never let him.

"Daiki be nice and before you ask, no."

"Why not?"

"I prefer not to be your test subject. Now back to the problem at hand. What ideas do you all have?"

"I think we should try to make peace with them." Kyo said with a sweet smile.

"Kyo, I don't suppose that they want to make peace." Ken said calmly.

"Oh, yeah you're right."

"I'm with Daiki let's just kill them all off to save us the trouble." Lycia said with the same evil grin on her face.

"See I'm not the only who thinks that we should k…." Daiki started, but was interrupted by Rocher.

Rocher jumped up slamming her hand on the table they are all sitting at and then screamed at both Lycia and Daiki. "Stop talking about killing the humans off. Lycia, you said that the humans are weak and can't protect their selves. Did you not? So what is the point of killing them?"

"Yes, but I…."

"And Daiki you said that the humans were amusing. Did you not?"

"Yes, but that was before they… fine. What do you think we should do then?" Daiki asked her ticked off.

"Well…seeing how you asked so kindly, Daiki" She said sitting down. "I think that we should separate the lands and to do that we would have to use the Crest of the World."

When Rocher told them that, they looked confused because they never thought that she would ever think about using the Crest. The reason is that if a powerful Shinigamis, such as Rocher, touches the Crest their powers would be completely drained and would die from lack of power.

"Rocher! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ken shouted. "You could be killed!"

"I know that very well, it is in the old books on all the nations, but what can we do?" Rocher said looking down at the book she had on the table.

"We could just…" Daiki started, but was interrupted by Kyo pointing at Rocher.

"I am going to my room," She said looking as if she was about to cry. "Daiki stop talking about killing the humans off." She got up and left the room.

"Daiki, did you have to go on and on about killing the humans." Kyo asked looking at the door Rocher walked out of.

"HEY! I'm not the only one who wants to kill the humans off." Daiki protested, while pointing at Lycia.

"Yes, but she didn't go on and on about it, now did she." Ken said ticked off.

"Shut the hell up! All of you are such dumbasses. Don't you guys get it; she wants to protect everyone from a senseless war. It is Rocher, she has always been that way from the day we all meet her. She cares about everyone even the humans. Why though I have no idea, but we need to trust her. Right!" Lycia said, calmly, but very loudly.

The guys looked at Lycia shocked because they knew that she was right. Embarrassed by the ways they all acted, they looked down at the floor.

Then Kyo looked up at Rocher's seat and saw that she left the book she came in with on the table. "Hey look Rocher left her book here." Kyo said pointing at it.

"Yeah I guess she did," Ken said now looking at it too.

"I wonder why she brought it in here in the first place." Daiki said also looking at it.

"Daiki!" Lycia said in a low angry tone. "Why are you so mean to her?"

"I don't know I guess she is just an easy target"

"Oh yeah, by the ways I know what that book is?"

"Well…. what is it Lycia?" Kyo asked.

"It's the first Shinigami Ruler's Book. He wrote the instruction on how to use the Crest of the World in it and other things that he thought to be useful."

The Book is something given to all new Shinigami babies at birth. The Book can be used as a way to kill enemies, but it is normally used as a way to keep up with training and other stuff that is of interests to them.

"Why?" Daiki asked leaning back in his chair, with his feet on the table, and his hands behind his head.

"I don't know. I never thought to ask." Lycia answered.

"Oh so, that's why she had it." Ken said. "So she must be serious then. I still think it's a bad idea, but like Lycia said its Rocher. She'll do what she believes is right."

While everyone else was talking, Daiki was still laid back in his chair. He looked over at the door and seen something beside it. Looking hard at it he saw that it was Rocher's necklace.

This necklace was given to each new Shinigami Ruler. The reason for that is that the necklace prevents the ruler from being controlled by the Crest of the World. Only the Shinigami Rulers are in danger of that.

The jewel on the necklace would change depending on the ruler's heart. On Rocher the jewel was a clear raindrop. The string that held the jewel was from the Crest's rope.

Daiki jumped up knocking his chair down and dashed over to the necklace and picked it up. Then he said in a very worried voice. "Guys, we have a major problem!"

"What! Is that…" Ken asked freaked out.

"Yes it is!"

They all dashed out of the room and saw Rocher's eyes were as dark as the nighttime sky and she was about to touch the Crest. Ken dashed and toward her and pushed her down to prevent her from touching it.

Ken looked over at Daiki and Kyo, still holding Rocher down and screaming at them to put the Crest up as high as it can go. Then he yelled at Lycia. "Lycia! Help me hold her down!"

This entire time Rocher was fighting to get away from them to touch the Crest of the World.

"Daiki!" Lycia yelled. "Throw the necklace to me!"

Daiki still holding on to the Crest's rope with one hand, throw the necklace over to Lycia.

Lycia finally put it around Rocher's neck and she stopped fighting and just laid where she was looking at the Crest, with a blank stare.

Daiki and Kyo had the Crest as high as it could go. (The Crest can only be half way up to the ceiling). Ken stood up and extended his hand out to Rocher, to help her up, but she just stayed where she was still staring at the Crest of the World.

Then Rocher looked at each of the people that saved her life again and said still lying down. "I'm sorry that I took my necklace off, but I thought that I could handle it for once. I have no idea what I was thinking. It was a very dumb thing to do."

All the boys agreed with that. "Yeah it was." They said with a grin.

Lycia on the other hand was distracted by the first Shinigami's Book. She was reading something that might help to separate the lands and prevent Rocher from being killed.

"Hey sis. What are you doing?" Rocher sometimes calls Lycia sis because they are as close as sisters from the day the meet.

"Shhh… be quite! Hey, Daiki look at this." Lycia said holding out the book. "Do you think that you can do this?"

What they were looking at was a potion that she though could prevent Rocher from being killed. The equipment need was pure water, red rose pelts, lock of the person' hair and a few drops of the person's blood and some other things, but they already have them.

Daiki grabbed the Book from Lycia. "Yes! We can totally do this!" He always gets really excited about new potions.

"Do what?" Kyo asked confused.

"The book has instruction on how to prevent Rocher from being controlled by the Crest of the World. A simple Potion named Protect" Daiki explained.

"Really?" Ken asked calmly, looking down at Rocher still on the floor.

Then Rocher finally stood up and took it from Daiki. She read what it said. "You two are right this could work, but it will take six to seven days to finish it."

"That's good we have some time to prepare ourselves." Kyo said smiling.

"Daisuke! Please, come here!" Rocher shouted.

Daisuke is Rocher's servant. His eyes were a pretty sea green color with a thin gold ring around the pupils of his eyes. Daisuke's hair was a light teal blue color, short and clean cut. As for his skin it was a middle dark color that matched his clothes flawlessly. He wore a light brown suit with a white tie and light brown shoes. Daisuke's attitude was very calm or hyped up when the time calls for it, but no matter what he is always around to help out Rocher. In a lot of peoples opinion was a great guy in a lot of ways. He was very skilled with a sword, he thought his self to be useful.

The servants are always from the same nations as the Rulers. They are there to serve the rulers, getting them things they need and help them to keep the nation running smoothly. How the servants help to keep the nations running smoothly is that they keep up with the ruler's new laws and decrees. This helps because the rulers have a lot of things on their minds and need to be reminded of what they did and why.

"Yes my lady," Daisuke said bowing to her.

"I have a job for you," Rocher told him calmly. "I need you to gather up all the ingredients on the page, but only the ones I mark." After she said that she marked the ingredients by drawing a star by them. "As for the rest I can get them by myself."

"Yes, my lady." Daisuke replayed. "I will get right on it."

"Ok, go now." She said handing him the book. "Oh and Daisuke you only have two days to do it." She added as he walked away.

Daisuke stopped and looked at Rocher and instead of yelling like most people would, due to the fact that it would take at least five to ten days to find both the pure water and the red rose pelts. He just grinned, nodded and left to go get them.

"He did not go off on you. Why?" Lycia asked looking out one of the window in the main room of the castle.

"Oh, I have no idea why." Rocher answered. "Well now that my near death experience is over, I think I will truly go to my room now. I am really tired and be sides you all might want a break from saving me, for now." She smiled and left to go to her room on the second floor.

All four of them watched her leave. Then they looked at the Crest and left to go to their own rooms as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remember

The next day at the brake of dawn Lycia, Daiki, Ken, and Kyo were in the main room in their castle, sitting on the floor. All of them were talking about Rocher and her plan to separate the lands.

"Do you guys believe that what Rocher said will work? 'Separating the lands' I mean." Lycia asked. She was sitting close to the window and was looking out of it watching a bird fly until she couldn't see it no more. "And if it does work do you guys think that it will keep everyone out of a war?"

"I don't know, but even if does not work Rocher will find a new way to fix the problem." Ken said playing with a knife that he made; the blade out of metal found in a cave in the demons' land and the handle was made out of the strongest wood in the world.

Daiki was lying on the floor with his hands behind his head looking up. "Hey guys do you all think she'll survive the transferring of her power to the Crest?" He stopped, sat up, and looked at them.

"Are you worried about her?" Kyo asked, "I know that I am."

"NO I AM NOT! I just do not want to get a new Shinigami Ruler. It would real be a pain." Daiki shouted and then looked away.

Everyone knew the truth that he would miss her if she were to die, they all would, but they decided not to say anything about it.

Then Lycia smiled, looked up, and said. "You know I still remember the day I meet Rocher." _She sighed and begins to tell how they meet…_

_It was almost a thousand years ago. The person the Shinigami's picked was old enough to be the ruler. _

_The other rulers and I, at the time, hated each other with a passion and we never stopped disagreeing or fighting with each other. We were always fighting and the ruler at the time could not get us to stop not even for a second. That is why he was quitting._

_The day she showed up (age 13), we were at it again and the ruler could not get us to stop. Then she came in… _

"_Hey… why are all of them fighting?" Rocher asked the ruler._

"_I don't know. They always do that. Why do you think I'm quitting?" He answered. "If you can get them to stop fighting I can introduce you to them."_

"_Ok that is easy." She said._

"_Oh you would think." said the ruler._

_Rocher smiled and walked over to a chair picked it up and tossed it at the wall behind us. That stopped us very fast. We all sat and looked at her shocked and confused. We didn't know who she was or even why she was here._

_She smiled turned to the ruler and said happily, "Well now that they have stopped you can introduce me." She walked over to him and just stood beside him._

"_How in the hell did you know that tossing a chair would make them stop?"_

"_Well seeing how they did not stop when you told them to. I thought that making a loud noise could get their attention. So are you going to introduce me or do I have to do it?" _

"_Oh …yeah… right …everyone this is Rocher she is the new Shinigami's Ruler."_

"_What she can't be! The new ruler is a guy." All the boys said to the ruler, looking and pointing at her._

"_No she is the new ruler. So deal with it or quit like I did." _

_And as for me I did not say anything about her. Then I looked at her she was laughing at them. _

"_Hey what the hell are you laughing at?" The Warlock's Ruler asked._

"_You guys are morons. By myself I could kick all three of your asses and not even be tried." Rocher told them so calmly._

"_WHAT IS THAT A CHALLENGE!" All the boys said together._

"_Yes it is and to make things interesting, if I win all of you stop fighting and do as I say until you quit or get killed, whatever comes first."_

"_Fine, but what's in it for us." They asked together._

"_I leave and will be replaced as the Shinigamis' Ruler. Deal?"_

"_Deal."_

_When the fight started I thought she was done for. One of them kicked her into the wall hard she slide down it on to the floor and laid there, then the Warlock Ruler step calmly beside her. Two seconds after she grabbed his arm, putting it behind his back, and holding him against the wall. Without a word she located a presser point on his shoulder. With just a little press he fainted. Everyone's mouths dropped, accepted mine. I was laughing so hard that she looked at me and smiled._

"_Hey. What's your name?" She asked me smiling._

_I stopped laughing and looked at her. "My name is Lycia."_

"_Well, Lycia I hope we can be friends?"_

"_Yes I hope so too." I told her smiling. "Oh, yeah by the way is he going to be ok?"_

"_Yes he'll be fine by tomorrow." Then she looked at the boys and asked calmly. "Do guys want to try your luck or do you want to give up." _

After that Lycia stopped talking because the bird that disappeared earlier came back.

"So…Lycia what did the boys do?" Kyo asked.

"Oh…well nothing really."

"What do you mean 'nothing really'" Asked Daiki now looking at Lycia.

"We'll all they did is…looked at each other and left the room." Lycia told them. "When the Warlock Ruler final came to, he said that he was finished as the ruler. I told him I didn't care and walked away. Then the day came when the new Warlock Ruler was old enough to be the ruler and everyone knows who that was."

"Yeah. Me." Daiki said with a smug smile.

"Hey, what was it like when you meet Rocher?" Ken asked looking at him.

"Yeah what was it like?" Kyo asked trying to be nice to his enemy.

"Well if you must know she threatened to kill me because I made fun of her and some other things." Daiki told them.

"Why don't you tell us what happen from the beginning?" Lycia said with an evil grin on her face because she knew what had happened.

"Yeah start from the beginning." Ken said agreeing with Lycia.

"Fine. I'll tell how I meet Rocher from the beginning." Daiki said annoyed. Then he told what happened that day…

_When I was finally old enough to be the new Warlock Ruler, I thought that I could take on everyone, even the Shinigami Ruler. _

_The day I came to the castle my family told me about Rocher and her amazing strength and power, but I did not listen to them. I showed up in the meeting room and right away I noticed that Rocher was not in the room, so I started to make fun of everyone in the room…_

"_So you are all you the ones I have to put up with?" I told them looking at each of them in disgust. "Great, I have to hang out with you losers. That's just perfect this is going to suck so bad."_

"_WHAT DO YOU SAY YOU SMART ASS? SAY IT ONE MORE TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" The Demon Ruler asked me yelling like a mad man, but I just stood where I was not sacred at all._

"_You heard me you worthless Demon. So, where's that powerful Shinigami Ruler I heard about. Her name was Rocher, right?" I asked with a smug smile._

"_Well she should be here in a second. So, why don't you have a seat?" Lycia told me pointing at the seat beside her._

"_No I am fine, thanks though. Oh and by the way I really hate Werewolves. So, I would never sit beside you." _

_When I said that Lycia got pissed off badly, but she stayed where she was until I said that I was going to kill all of them off and run all the nations on my own. I got everyone so pissed at me that they all attacked me. We all were fighting when Rocher showed._

"_Hey guys. Sorry that I am late. I had to…take…care of …something important… and what the hell is going on here." She came in the room taking normally and calmly, but when she saw we were fighting she was so ticked off. "STOP FIGHTING OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

_They stop fighting promptly when she said that. Then they jumped up and said, pointing at me. "He started it!"_

"_What did he do that made you guys want to kill him" Rocher asked them, looking right at me._

_They told her what I said to them and about me saying I was going to take over all the notions. Instead of her getting mad she smiled at me and helped me up off the ground._

"_Well now why did you say all of that?" She asked me still smiling at me._

"_Whatever. You're just as worthless as they are. So why would I tell you anything?" I told her with a tremble voice trying not to let her hear it. I did not have to see how she fought because I can sense it, but I should have chosen my word more carefully._

"_That is quite enough from you." She said grading my ear and guiding me to my seat. "Well now that the small disturbs is over let's get to business. Shall we?" Rocher asked looking right at me. "Do you think we should…mmm…what did you say your name was?"_

"_My…name…is…D…Daiki." I told her my voice trembling even worse now._

"_Well now hello Daiki I am Rocher. Oh by the way if I ever hear another comment like that one more time the 'I will take over the nation' thing I will kill you. I don't care even if it is a joke. Understand?"_

"_Yes I understand."_

"_Good boy. Now then to business…"_

"So that's what happened. That sounds just like you to do something so dumb." Kyo said out loud to Daiki.

"Shut up you…little…Back to what I talking about. After that the Demon Ruler and I fought constantly never stopping, when she wasn't in the room. Then one day he quit and well we know who took his place." Daiki said looking at Ken.

"Yeah I took his place and like you she threatened me. I still remember why she did…

_When I was younger I was a complete flirt to most pretty girls. So when I showed up I flirted with Lycia and she got pissed at me._

"_What do you think you're doing? Look here you pervert try that once more and I will put your head through a wall! Get the picture?" She told me calmly, but it sounded like she was yelling at me the way she said it._

"_Sorry, but I can't help it when I see a pretty girl like you I lose control." I said smiling brightly. _

"_Keep it up and see what happens you worthless womanizer."_

"_Sorry, sorry." I said backing away from her. Right then Rocher walked in and she looked so pretty I could not help myself. "Hello beautiful. My name is Ken and you must be Rocher. Am I right?"_

_She looked at me like I was a crazy person and said, "Yes I am. So you must be the new Demon Ruler, right?"_

"_Yes I am and by the way are you seeing anyone?"_

"_No. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well now why don't me and you get out of here and have some fun?" I asked her and placed my hand on her butt. When I did she hit me a cross the face, knocking me down._

"_Touch me like that again and you will not even be alive long enough to see your twenty birthday. Get the picture?" She said looking at me with the scariest look I have ever seen. "Now, that you're finished being a pervert. Go to your seat and sit your ass down." She pointed at a chair between Daiki and the Vampire Ruler._

_After that I didn't say anything else to her. I just sat in my chair looking down at the table. When meeting was done I got up and was about to leave, when the Vampire Ruler came up to me trying to pick a fight with me, it worked. We started fighting and I won._

_Rocher walked over to us smiled at me and said, "Well a less you can fight. Now, why don't you help him to the priestesses?"_

"_Okay. I will…"_

Ken finished he looked down at the floor. "Yup that's what happened and only two years as the Demon Ruler and the Vampire Ruler quit."

"Yup and then I became the rule." Kyo said smiling. "Day I meet her was amusing and strange. To this day I still remember how the day played out…

_When I passed the test I was so happy, it was unreal. When I showed up at the castle's door I was so nerves that the rulers would not accept me, but when I meet you guys I thought that most of us would be friends. Rocher walked in the room and she was so beautiful, I was speechless. _

"_Oh hello you must be Kyo, the New Vampires Ruler, right?" She asked me smiling._

"_Y…Ye…Yes…I a…m" I said stuttering. My heart was going so fast that I couldn't hear myself think. I could feel that I was bright red._

"_Hey are you okay? You're bright red." She said that and put her hand on my forehead. "You're burning up. Hang on, I'll go and get a cold wet rag for you head alright."_

"_O…Okay." I answered staring at her._

_When she left all hell broke loose. "What the hell do you think you're doing, flirting with Rocher?" You all said to me looking as if you all are going to kill me, with an exception of Lycia, who just waiting for the fight to begin. _

"_Nothing…I mean that I was not trying to flirt with her. She is really beautiful, but I…you guys are going to try to kill me now, right?" I said sadly._

"_Oh yes we are!" _

"_I knew it; this is going to be a real pain in the ass." I said, calmly _

_The fight started and I was losing badly, then Rocher came in. "What are you all doing to him! Stop it!" You all stop, when Rocher yelled. Then she gave you time to explain your shelves. When you told her she looked at me with a look that made me feel sick. "So…that's why you where red, its fine that you think I am pretty, but keep it too your shelf, okay? Ken and Daiki are somewhat protective of me."_

"_Yeah…okay, sorry about that. I was trying not to see as just a pretty girl, but you're so…SORRY I …MUM…sorry." I looked at the floor and I felt so embarrassed._

_She started to laugh at me warmly. "It is fine. All of you please take your seats, okay."_

"_Yes my lady." We all said together._

"After that we all pretty much became friends. Well except Daiki and me but we get a long fairly, in my opinion."

"Yeah. I guess we have but we fight a lot which makes Rocher pissed at us." Daiki said lying on the floor again.

Right then Rocher walked in the main room. "Hey what's going on?" She said smiling.

"Oh well nothing much, we were just thing about how we all meet you." Ken said playing with his knife.

"Why, exactly, are you all doing that? May I ask?" She asked with a confused look in her eyes. "I mean all of you see me enough, right? So explain why you all are thinking about that."

"Rocher isn't obvious. We're all worried about you. The Crest could kill you and if you…die…then what are we going to do! Did you even think about that!?" Kyo shouted at Rocher, tears coming to his eyes. "Well answer me! What are we going to do?" Kyo and everyone had tears in their eyes, but only Kyo was showing them, except Daiki who knows how to not show him emotions.

"Kyo, I will be fine." Rocher said trying to keep her cool.

"How do you know? You could be killed and I…I…will miss you. We all would. So please, please find a new way to deal with the humans. Please." Kyo said so sadly tears still flowing.

Rocher was took back to the days when she meet each of the people she called her friends (though not to their faces), but she didn't change her mind. "Sorry, but I can't and won't do it. You all trust me, right?"

"Yes, but Rocher…we…oh never mind." Ken said putting his knife away.

"Well, now that's done don't you all have something to do?" Rocher said smiling.

When she said that they all got up and began to fix the castle up, so that when the time comes to separate the lands they will be ready.

Then the day came when it was time to start making the potion needed to prevent Rocher from being killed by the Crest of the World.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The servants meeting

"My lady, I have found everything that you told me to look for." Daisuke said calmly bowing to her. He was done in the exact time that she told him.

"Thank you, but Daisuke I need your help put the potion together. So do you think you're up to the challenge?"

"Yes my Lady, I am. Just tell me what you need done and it will be done." Daisuke said looking right at her his fist clenched and smiling at her.

"Well, then I need you to found Daiki and tell him that he needs to go to the potion's room. Daisuke, we'll need you as well to tell us what to add next and how much, okay." She said smiling.

"Yes my Lady, I will go find he right now."

"Okay see you and Daiki in the potion's room." Rocher said walking away.

Daisuke looked and looked for Daiki all over the castle, but could not find him. Then he came across Daiki's servant Arisu. She was sitting picking petals off a flower, saying he loves me and he loves me not. Arisu's eyes were medium sized and violet. Her hair was long straight royal blue, that comes an inch or so past her shoulders and her bangs were to her chin. Though she loves her hair she often wears it in a high up ponytail and always has a flower in her hair, but it was always different. As for her skin it was cream and pale. What she wears is a short shirt that was white and a loose black tie, a short black and purple mini skirt, and white knee high socks with a blue bow and black dressy shoes. As for her attitude she was super happy, giggly, and all in all always in a good mood.

"Hey have you seen Daiki."

"Humm…oh it's you Daisuke. Yes I saw him go out front door. He said something about clearing his head. You know he is very worried about Rocher and what the plan might do to her." She said looking at the stack of flowers beside her.

"I know that he is worried, but Rocher needs him to go to the potions' room." Daisuke said pointing at the back door. Right then Daiki walked in looking out of sorts. "There you are…hey you all right?"

"Fine…now what do you want?" Daiki said looking pissed off.

"Oh...well your mad…but anyway Rocher needs you and me to go to the potions' room. She needs our help to create the potion, so the Crest won't kill her. So are you coming or not?"

"You find all the ingredients so fast. Which means that…The Plain will start soon…I didn't think that it would start so fast…I…oh never mind. Let's go already!" He said storming to the back door.

"Well his mad or maybe he is sad. I can never tell. Oh well he will be fine, I hope." Arisu said watching him leave.

"See ya later. Have fun picking the petals off of your flowers." Daisuke said walking fast to the back door.

"Bye Daisuke, have fun with whatever you are doing." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said half way out the door.

Rocher was sitting down on a chair near the door. "Wow you two are really slow." She said with a laughing smile.

"Sorry my lady, Daiki wasn't in the castle." Daisuke said bowing to her.

"Oh really, where did you go?" Rocher asked Daiki.

"Nowhere really. I went to the waterfall, to clear my mind." Daiki said putting his hair back so it won't get in the way of the potion making process.

"Ok, well now that both of you are here, we can get started."

Rocher, Daiki, and Daisuke began to mix the ingredients to the potion.

"Ok, let's see, first we need to mix the pure water and red rose pelts together in a steel pot, and after that we need to use Sarin, to give the water and petals stronger, and it must be in liquid form."

"Why does it have to be in liquid form?" Daisuke asked while looking for it.

"Because, if it's not then one sniff of it and it will kill you." She said mixing the pure water and red rose pelts together.

"Rocher, we need some of your blood and a couple pieces of your hair." Daiki said looking right at her.

"Yeah, I know. This is the part I hate." She said when Daiki walked over to her with a small knife in his hand.

"Hold still Rocher, okay"

"Fine." She said her voice shaking badly. "OUCH THAT HURT!" She yelled when Daiki slid the knife a cross her hand.

"Well a less it is over, right?" Daiki commented.

"Yes, but it still hurt."

Daisuke wrapped her hand up with a piece of cloth from the extra cloth he carries around because Rocher gets hurt a lot. No matter what she is doing it seems.

"Hey, Daiki are you done mixing my hair and blood with the pure water and red rose pelts. Yet?" Rocher asked holding her hand to make the bleeding stop.

"Almost…yes, now I am done." Daiki said with the last mixing stork of the good sized spoon. "What do we do now? What does the book say?" He asked looking at Daisuke.

"Let me see, here it is." Daisuke said pointing at the next step that said: 'Now that you have mixed the Shinigamis blood and hair to the pure water and red rose petals. You need to put the concoction over a flame and leave it there for two days or until the Sarin is in fussed with the other ingredients to make it work'.

"Okay here we go. As soon as I put it on the fire we need to get out, so the Sarin won't kill us, ok?" Rocher said picking up the pot with the potion in it. "Open the door Daiki, Daisuke made the fire bigger. Okay here we go. On the count of three, one…two…three now go. Go! Close the door." She said running out the door. When the boys closed the door they all leaning up against it and Rocher yelled. "Yes we did it."

"So what we just wait until it's done?" Daisuke asked when they all were walking back to the castle.

"Well yes unless you want to go ahead with The Plan." Rocher said smiling. "But that would be the end of me."

"Wait! I...I did not mean it that way I just…just…" Daisuke started but stopped, because he was blushing like crazy and looked down at his feet.

Rocher looked at Daisuke and started to laugh at him for getting embarrassed. "Ha ha ha…you don't have to get embarrassed because of what you said because, I too wish that it would hurry up, so don't worry about it, ok. Besides you have every right to be impatient." She said opening the door.

Daisuke looked up at Rocher and seen that she was smiling like she often dose, but there was something different. Her eyes weren't cheerful or happy, they looked sad and lost, but she was smiling like always. "Yeah…alright Rocher, do you need me to get something for you or what?" He said calmly looking in her eyes.

"No. You have the next couple days off until it is time to separate the lands, okay." She said walking off to her room.

"Do...do you think she'll survive?" Daisuke asked in a very sad tone.

Daiki looked right at him and said in a ticked of voice, "What the hell sort of question is that? Of course she will, no matter what happens. OKAY! So go away now. Bye." Daiki yelled and stormed off. To the front door, slamming it as hard as he can.

"Well his in a bad mood. Well I wonder where Masao is. I need to talk to him. If I was him where would I be…let's think…hmm…oh I got it!" Daisuke said remembering that Masao loves to hang out in the kitchen and talks to the cooks.

Masao talks to the cooks just simply to talk to someone and the cooks were the most perfect listeners. His eyes were sparkly and light pink and were always seen being framed by his light blonde hair that was to his ears. As for Masao's skin color it was pale and flawless. The outfit that he wore was always an all-white suite and a tie, which matched his attitude. He was very laid back and quit, almost all the time. Masao Werewolf transformation was a pure white wolf. He like most Werewolves only had two transformations his normal form and his wolf form. When he transforms he loses control of his body due to blood of the wolf inside of him. In this time he is put outside the castle walls and left there till morning, but he doesn't mind it because he loves the outside and to walk slowly and admires the beautiful world around him (when he becomes human again)

"Hey, Masao what are you up to?" Daisuke said smiling brightly.

"Oh, Hi Daisuke. Nothing much really, what about you?" Masao asked holding up a clay bowl, so the cooks could make the food faster.

"I helped out Rocher and Daiki with the Protect Potion for Rocher. Then when we were done Daiki yelled at me for some reason." Daisuke told Masao smiling like he does when he's lying.

"What do you do to him, Daisuke?" Masao said staring at him with the look of I know you did something mean. "And do not try to lie to me because I know when you are lying. So what did you do?"

"Am I really that bad of a liar, really?" Daisuke said still smiling.

"Yes, you are. Now are you going to tell me what you did to Daiki?" Masao said putting the bowl down because the cooks are done putting what they need in it.

"Well I just asked him if he thought that Rocher would survive The Plan." Daisuke said with a small smile.

"Daisuke that was so wrong. You know as well as I do that he sees her as his family, so in light of that stop being mean to him. Okay?" Masao said walking out of the kitchen and Daisuke following him.

"Fine I'll stop, at least until The Plan is done okay." Daisuke said sitting down.

"That's all I am asking. Oh speaking of The Plan, when do you think it will start?" Masao asked looking out the window.

"According to Rocher, here in a couple days, so we still have some time left." He said trying to see what Masao was looking at. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh well a bird, it's cleaning its self." Masao told him. "See, look isn't it cute?" Masao said pointing at it.

"Oh I see it. Oh the reason that I need to talk to you was that, every one of the servants. Arisu, Hoshi, Amaya, and I were all getting together to go over the Plan and what we have to do. Are you in?" Daisuke asked smiling and pointing toward the front door, meaning, in Daisuke's way of saying that the meeting would be outside in The Circle Courtyard.

"Oh, is it right now?" Masao asked picking up one of the flowers that Arisu was picking the petals off, not long ago.

"No it is tomorrow. Well are you in or not?" Daisuke said staring at the stack of flowers and wondering where Arisu was. Then he sighed and looked sad in a way, but happy too.

"Hey are you ok?" Masao asked looking at him like he was a dumbass. "Well you alright or not."

"Yes, but I'm tired I think I am going to bed. Night, oh by the way tomorrow at noon. Ok." He said walking away. His room, like most of the Servant, was on the first floor.

"Okay well bye. See you tomorrow, Daisuke." Masao said picking up the mess that Arisu left hours ago.

The next day a noon exactly, all the servants meet in what they called The Circle Courtyard. To talk about the plans that Rocher and the rest of the Rulers decided on. The Circle Courtyard was 40ft in diameter, it was clear of all trees and bushes. The only thing that was in it was a table made completely out of stone, which sat in the direct in the middle.

The Circle, as it is known to everyone that lives near the castle, is used a lot because it's not far from it.

"So you made it Masao. Well now that everyone is here we can get started." Daisuke said looking at everyone with a smile. "Hoshi, how are you feeling today?"

Hoshi was Kyo's servant and she was his complete opposite. Her eyes were a deep purple that shown through the night. Her hair was a midnight black with the same color of purple, like her eyes, streaked though it. As for her skin it was white like the first snow. Despite her skin color she always is wearing something black. Like her outfit, she was always depressed, a bit bi-polar, and she had split personality.

"Fine as ever," Hoshi said rolling her eyes.

"Well that's good," He replayed knowing that she was not being trustful. "How about you Amaya."

Amaya was Ken's servant and she was a lot different than him. Her eyes were brown, but get her mad they will turn red. As for Amaya's hair it was long down to the small of her back and like her eyes, it was brown. She normally wore it up, but when she out in the woods, like she often is, she wears it down. Amaya wore a komono that's top is white and the bottom is sky blue. Her attitude was happy and hopeful, mostly, but she gets mad suddenly and without warning. Amaya mainly spent her free time in the woods and the reason being was because she could talk to animals.

She was not paying a mind to Daisuke because right when he asked her how she was a squirrel run up a tree. "SQUIRREL! YEAH, wait stop squirrel I want to pet you." Shouted Amaya to the squirrel and running toward it.

"Amaya, leave the squirrel alone and get back here we need to talk about The Plan. Amaya!" Daisuke shouted at her trying to stay calm.

Amaya was not paying attention to what he was saying at all, but it was short lived because she finally caught it, after coring it in a tree and talking it into come with her. "Now what was your question, Daisuke?"

"I was asking, how you are, so?" Daisuke said sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh! I am fine!" She replayed finely smiling brightly.

"That's good, and how about you Arisu?" Daisuke asked looking at her.

She was lost in her mind until Daisuke said her name, but she knew what he was asking because he asked the same question every time they had a meeting. "I'm great" She told him, not looking up at him because she was looking around for a new flower for her hair.

"Good. Now Masao, how are you?" Daisuke asked smiling at his friend.

"Well to be honest, I'm worried about what meeting is about." When Masao said that Daisuke smiled trying to reassure his friend that it was not nothing bad and it worked a little bit.

"Okay and I am great. So let's start the meet." Daisuke said so happily because he loves meeting so that he can tell people what he knows and they don't. In that sense he is quite smug. "We all know about The Plan that Rocher and the other Rulers came up with, right?" He asked looking at every one; one at a time, to read their faces to see if they knew what he was talking about. "Well you all seem to, you all do right?"

They all nod looking at him and waiting for him to let them know, what the meeting about.

"Why I called you all here was to tell you all what is our part in The Plan. Our part is simply to make shore that are Rulers do not die in the middle of the transferring of their power to the Crest." He told them walking the edge of the circle courtyard. "As you all know it was Rocher that thought of The Plan and as you all know it could kill her. So in light of that Rocher may lose her life and a new Shinigami Ruler will have to be found, which no one wants to do. So in light of that I am under a lot of pressure and this will be the last meeting until The Plan is done."

"So what is all of our parts in The Plan, Daisuke?" Amaya asked looking at the squirrel in her hands.

"I am glad you asked that. Well we all have the same job to do and that is making sure that our Rulers do not lose all the power and to keep them safe when they are laid up in bed for the two weeks after The Plan." Daisuke said looking off in the distant, so that he looks cool for the girl he has a crush on, so she will think he is sad and deeply troubled by the fact that Rocher life is endanger. Then he looked down and sighed sadly to get her to look at him and she did. "I just don't know what I'll do if Rocher …dies." He said sadly and it worked.

Arisu got up walked over to him and gave him a hug saying 'it will be okay, I will help you thought this'.

"Okay, well now, back to the meeting at hand. You two can continue after the meeting, okay?" Masao told them and as a result they stopped hugging and Daisuke cleared his throat, Arisu sat down in her seat looking a little sad. "Well now that you two are done making out we can get back to the…" He started, but was interrupted by Hoshi.

"We all know what to do and that lady Rocher may die, so what is the point in the meeting?" Hoshi asked looking at Daisuke. "Well, what's the point of it?"

"The point is simple The Plan is going to start very soon and I wanted to see if you all were prepared to deal with it. I see now that you all are, so the meeting is over. See you in a couple days. Until then have fun." He said smiling very happily.

"Hey Daisuke want to get some food with me?" Arisu asked smiling at him.

"Yes I do. So what are you in the mood for?" He asked her.

"I do not know and I do not care as long as I am with you." She said happily.

"I could not agree more." He said grabbing her hand.

All the servants left, waiting for the time to start The Plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Plan Starts

Four days after the servants meeting, the potion was done and so The Plan was to start.

The sky was clear and the sun was brightly shining. It was so beautiful that Rocher was outside laying in the grass her right arm across her eyes, her left on her stomach and her left knee pointed up at the shy, her right on the ground. Rocher was about a sleep when Daiki showed up.

"Rocher, what are you doing?" Daiki asked looking down at her. "You're supposed to be in the main room. The Plain is starting soon."

She looked up at him, smiled and said, "So Daiki, you want me to hurry to my death, right."

"No that's not I meant…I meant that…I." Stammered Daiki and looked away.

Laughing, she stood up and put her arm around him, "So Daiki shall go and start The Plan now."

"Rocher," Daiki said looking like he had something very important to ask her, but just then Daisuke showed up and told them two to hurry up.

On their way back Rocher asked what he wanted, but he said that it was nothing.

Everyone was waiting for Rocher and when she showed up they stood up looking right at her. She smiled at them, to reassure them she would be fine, "So are you all ready? Today's the day, so let's get this party started." She said clapping her hands together.

"What? This is not a party, Rocher." Ken told her, thinking she lost her mind.

"I know, Ken." She said looking at him. Then she turned to the others saying, "Everyone stand on your nations mark. Daisuke…lower…The Crest." She said putting the potions on her hands. "Okay, now that the Crest is down we can start. Do you all remember what you have to say?"

They all looked at her, fear was going down their spines, but they sounded as if they have done these thousands of times before. "Yes, we do, Rocher."

"That's great, let's start…"

They have to start according to their rank in the nations; starting with the Vampires to the Demons to the Warlocks to the Werewolves than to the Shinigamis. What they had to say was their name and the nation they ruled over. The way they knew that it was working the Crest would glow a color that defined them.

Kyo started… "Kyo. Ruler of the Vampires." He said then placing his hand on the Crest, it glowed a bright green color where he was touched it, the green that showed up for him meant that he was lively and had a good nature.

Then Ken said… "Ken. Ruler of the Demons." Placing his hand on the Crest, it glowed an orange color. The orange color meant for him that he had vitality and endurance.

Next Daiki… "Daiki. Ruler of the Warlocks." Placing his hand on the crest, it started to glow a bright purple, the color purple for Daiki meant royalty (what he thinks he is), magic, and mystery.

After Daiki, was Lycia…"Lycia, Ruler if the Werewolves." When she placed her hand on the Crest it glowed a pitch-black color, this meant for her death and stability.

Last is Rocher… "Rocher. Ruler of the Shinigami." Then she touched the Crest it glowed an ominous red color, the color for her meant action, confidence, and courage.

The power was overwhelming; it was too much for the servants to handle, they all fell to their knees. Staring up at the Rulers and their unchanging faces, the servants felt pride for serving under them.

Meanwhile the Ruler's hands were on the crest, they powers being drained every second, they were becoming weak, but they continued despite their fears of dying from lack of power. What seemed to go for hours only went on for a couple minutes. All of them fell when the spell was done, but not Rocher. Her hand seemed to be glued to The Crest. Lycia, scared for Rocher, tried to get up and help her off The Crest. Then she realized that she could not move. She screamed at Daisuke to save Rocher, it took him a couple seconds to regain his composure and when he did he spring to his feet, run to Rocher and pulled her off The Crest with such force he fall back with Rocher landing on him.

The Crest begins to work as soon as Rocher was pulled off. The colors were shot everywhere in the word. Then infused with the lands, separating them at their weakest points and slowly moved them to the spot picked for them to be. The process takes a long time to happen, almost millions of years to be in the correct spots.

Than with great fear that The Plan killed Rocher she had to keep all of them out of a war, they begin to say how they would kill the humans for putting Rocher in the position that cost her life. Right then she opened her eyes and said "You all need to stop talking about killing the humans off." Then she fainted. They all started to laugh at what she had said.

In the days following after The Plan, the castle was quiet and peaceful, due to the Rulers being bedridden. So all the responsibilities of keeping the peace between the nations and making sure that the Rulers are not found out that they are weak from their enemies fell on the servants and they loved it.

Protecting the Rulers made them feel like the Rulers themselves. The only one that didn't feel like a Ruler was Daisuke, for he felt so bad that he could not stop Rocher from almost being killed. He felt like he had failed at protecting her, so he did what he needed to do to regain his honor as the servant of the most powerful Shinigami in the world.

To regain ones honor one most go to the highest mountain they can find and climb to the very top without using their powers what so ever. Once at the top of the mountain one must say what they have done wrong and at the same time cut some of their hair off and if the wind carries it for a long while then the world has forgiven them, but if not then they must take their lives then and there.

As Daisuke thought about what he was going to say when he got to the top, his mind thought about how he became Rocher's servant.

It was a day he would never forget…

Rocher had just become the Ruler (she was three) and like all Rulers she had to pick her servant from the group that the Ruler before had picked for her to choose. All the people that the Ruler picked she seemed not like at all, but she had to pick someone in the room and one of them caught her eyes. I thought it was one of the taller and stronger people in the room, but then Rocher walked up to me and said 'You are my servant. What is your name?'

I was stunned and couldn't say a word. Then she smiled and I said scared out of my mind, for I never thought that I would be picked, that my name was 'Daisuke'. She smiled at me and even thought I was over thousands of years older than her, I was proud to serve her.

Finally he made it to the top of the mountain there was no wind and it was completely quite. He stood still looking out over the trees, mountain's tops, and over the top of the castle, to the lake over a thousand miles away from where he was. That he and Rocher went to, a lot, to talk about the nations, how to make it better, and some personal things she only trusts him with and same goes for him.

He took the knife out of his pocket and said, "Daisuke, almost let my Ruler, Rocher, get killed by The Crest." He took the knife and sliced a lock of his hair and let it go… then the wind picked up caring it farther and farther away. A smile can to his face and he sighed relived.

When he made it home he went to Rocher's room to tell her what he had done.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WROUNG WITH YOU! DID YOU THINK THAT I BLAMED YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" She yelled as loud as she could in her weaken state (which was pretty loud). She seen that he looked really sad and she lowered her tone. "Daisuke I am sorry, but I do not nor will I ever blame you. You're the close and about only friend I have. So don't worry I will be fine." She smiled "I promise."

Daisuke nodded not looking at her, for he feared if he did then he would burst in to tears at the sight of her looking weak. He left and said low under his breath, 'I am sorry Rocher and I promise I will get strong so I can protect you.'

When Daisuke walked out of Rocher's room, everyone was standing around her door and heard everything that was said.

"I think that you did the right thing, but at the wrong time." Masao said placing his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Thanks…" He said looking at his friend. "I am going to get some food, want to come with me?"

"Okay, I will" Masao said rapping his arm around Daisuke.

"I will go with you as well, Daisuke." said Arisu grading his hand and smiling.

They walked to the kitchen, leaving everyone else behind.

"Daiki, I think we should talk to Rocher. What do you think?" Lycia asked, not necessarily talking to Daiki.

"What about?" Daiki asked looking confused.

"About, how to keep the nations to gather, when they're not to gather, and how to have meeting with the nations to tell the new laws and decrees." She said to him.

Then they heard call from her room, 'Guys come on in.' when they went in Rocher was sitting up on her bed.

"Rocher, we need to talk to you." Kyo said walking to her.

"Before you all do. I need one of you to bring me the scrolls and the first Shinigami's death book. They are on the bookshelf." Rocher said pointing at it.

Amaya walked over to them and graded what she had asked for. "Here you go Rocher." Amaya said wearing in her hair a black rose to show the Rulers were not feeling well.

"Thank you, Amaya." She said opening one of the scrolls. "So…you all need to talk to me?" She said looking through the other scrolls.

"Yes we do." Daiki stated looking at her, although she was not looking back at him.

"Well then…what about?"

Lycia stepped forward. "On how to keep our nations together, when the lands are not."

"Oh that, well… what did you all think I was doing all this time? Lying around? Or sleeping all the time? Well I was not; I was trying to figure that out as well."

"Well…what have you came up with?" Ken asked.

"Well, I have come up with is to make an island that only us and our nations can get too. That way we have a place to go to for meeting and other things that we need to talk to the nations about." Rocher explained, "That is what these scrolls are about. Two of them are on how to make a new land, while the third one is about how to put up a shield around it to make sure that even if the humans come close to it they will not see it.' Rocher smiled at the faces that everyone was making because they looked as if she has lost her mind.

"Rocher, would that need a lot of power, so would we need to use the…" Kyo said sounding scared and hoping that it was not right.

"Of course not she is not an idiot, Kyo…right Rocher." Daiki said looking at her waiting for her answer.

"No. I'm not going to use The Crest. What is calls for is just our what do you all think does that fix our problem?"

They all nodded and said goodnight to her. Then they left to go and get some food with Daisuke, Masao, and Arisu, to tell them what she had said.

When they left, Rocher picked up her death book. She opened it to look at it and see if she could read what her grandfather wrote in it, but she could not. He had written in a writing that was unknown to her.

And so on for the next six pages.

So to figure it out she sent a notice out to the one person that is known for knowing things of this nature. His name was Satoshi.

Satoshi's eyes were a dark brown, the same color as his short hair. As for Satoshi's skin is was extremely pale for a Shinigami. His outfit was a very old grey suit. His attitude, like most people who knows mostly everything, was very full of himself and a major smartass. Satoshi had good-sized bag that had everything that he would need for his work. His death book holds all the information that is written and new things show up when found out in the world no matter where. The book is so big that he put a spell on it to make it small enough to fit on a necklace.

"You wanted to see me … Lady Rocher?" Satoshi asked looking at her, he showed up without warning, through the window she assumed.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you could translate these pages in my death book." She said holding her book open to the pages she wants him to figure out.

He walked over to her and looked at what she was talking about and slowly said while scanning the text, "Well…well, this writing is quite old…quite old in deed." He took the book out of her hands and walked over to the candle to see it better. "Who did you say that wrote this?"

"I didn't say."

"Well… who wrote it?"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes because this part…" He held it out pointing at the part that says…

"What does it say? I can't read it."

"Oh right, that is why you sent out for me." He said leaning back. "What it says is 'I love you Rocher.' So it would have to be a family member or a lover. So which is it?"

"Family, my grandfather to be precise."

"Oh." He sadly said, "I was hoping for lover, so that it might amuse me. But I guess it won't be so bad seeing how it is your life I am looking in to, Lady Rocher, Ruler of the Shinigamis."

"Humm… ok…Oh this is something else, tell anyone that I am having you translate my death book and I will kill you. By the way I will give you…let's say four days to fully translate it, does that seem fair to you?"

"Yes that is completely fair amount of time, My Dear Lady Rocher. See you then." He told her and left to get to work or so she thought.

The three days turned in to weeks, than into mounts, than into years. Though she missed her book, she did not send people to find him, for she just did not care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Calm…

After The Plan (nearly thirty million years later), the nations were all in prefect calm and harmony, but before that they all had their problems with the humans…

Vampires

The problem that Kyo`s nation had was the smell of the humans' blood. It was causing the ones closest to the blood to go crazy and attack the humans. The Vampires were, like they do to animals, draining them of their blood, which caused something surprising to happen. The humans would become a vampire, a weak new breed that had only one thought in their mind, to feed.

To stop this killing spree, Kyo asked Daiki to do some research on why the blood of the humans affected them so much. He did it though he did not want to. He did it only for Rocher and no one else. After testing and testing the difference between humans' blood and animals' blood, he found the answer to Kyo's question. The answer was that the humans' blood had an enzyme that a waked the Vampires hunger.

"So how do you think that we, meaning me and my nation should go about it?" Kyo asked looking at them.

"Well… I say you and your nation should be wiped out." Daiki said smiling ear to ear.

"DAIKI…" Kyo said in a low anger tone. "If you don't shut up I will kill you. You jacka…" Kyo started to say, but was stopped mid thought by Ken.

"Kyo stop right there you know how Rocher feels about those sort of words and Daiki stop being mean to him. She should be back in a second."

"I am here guys. Sorry about being late, I had important business to attend to." Rocher said walking to her seat. When she sat down she noticed that everyone even the servants were calm and setting patiently a waiting for her to tell them what her plan was to stop the killings on the humans. "Kyo, We will take all the necessary precautions to protect the humans and your nation from hurting them."

Kyo stood up slamming his hands down on the table and exclaimed, "Rocher, how will we do that? Not one of the vampires in my nations can even be near a human or we will kill them! So tell me how do you plan to stop me and my nation?" When he was done, he stayed standing, looking at her with his hazel eyes shining bright. Everyone was stunned at his outburst.

"Well if you stop talking I could tell you, now couldn't I?"

He sat down slowly, looking at her, waiting for the response she had to the problem.

"Daiki, Daisuke, and I have made something that might help to stop the killing spree." She said holding up a small container that had a red liquid in it that resembles blood. "Daiki explain to everyone what this is and how it works."

"What Rocher has is what I call FHB or Fake Human Blood. It looks like it and if my calculations are right it will taste like real human blood. There by stopping the Vampire attacks on humans." Daiki explained showing them his work that he did on it. "I used animal blood and made a lot of copies of the humans' enzyme that I… browed from a human."

"Do… you believe it will work?" Kyo asked looking at the small container. It was his last hope to keep his word to Rocher to not kill humans.

"I think it will, but we have to test it on a Vampire to make sure it does." Daiki said taking the FBH from Rocher and holding it up high to look at it.

"Who will we get to test it? No one in their right mind would try something to might not work."

"Well Kyo I know who should try it."

"Who?"

"You."

"What me…Why?"

"Because you're the ruler, Kyo, and it's you duty to try things that might help your nation."

"Yes but…I… okay I will." He said half-heartedly. "What do I have to do?"

"Well… what do I have to do?" Kyo asked.

"We need to find a human village, so that you are surrounded by the smell of the humans' blood." Daiki explained. "When we get there I will give you the FBH."

"What if it does not work and I…I…"

"You won`t I will be there and I will drag you away before you can." Rocher said smiling. "I promise."

"Okay, I trust you. So when are we going?"

"Today" Daiki replied.

Right then Lycia asked, "Am I going with you all?"

"If you want to, but that means that you have to help us make sure that Kyo does not kill people. That means that you kill them either." Ken told her.

"Okay, then I am going with you all because I want to get something from a human store"

"What do you need from there?" Rocher asked.

"A new sword, I lost mine yesterday."

"Oh. Okay, let's go!" Rocher said jumping up.

When they showed up at a nearby human village, as expected Kyo attacked a human girl. Before he could kill her Rocher jerked him away from her, pushing him up agent a nearby wall. Ken and Lycia run over to help Rocher. Daiki opened up the container put it to Kyo`s lips and he drink it … … he stop fighting, slid down the wall.

Daiki cried with excitement. "Yes it works!" as loud as he could, forgetting that he was in a human village.

"Daiki … Shhh …we are still in the village." Ken said irritated by Daiki`s outburst and that people were now looking at them.

"Oh right we are, but I am just so happy that it worked." Daiki said brightly as he often dose when an experiment goes right.

Rocher was not listing to the boys because she was more worried about Kyo. "Kyo are you okay?"

"Ye…yess…I am." He said stammering. "I can`t believe it worked, but how long does it last?"

Daiki heard that and then told Rocher, Kyo, and Ken that they need to stay in the village until it wore off. Rocher agreed.

"Hey where is Lycia?" Ken asked realizing that she was gone.

Kyo pointed weakly at a never by black smith.

"Oh there she is." Daiki said.

"Do you find a new sword?" Rocher Asked.

"Yes I did." Lycia said holding up a new sword. It had a pitch-black handle, long blade, and black sheath with gold spirals on it.

They walked around the village for hours and nothing happen. It didn't wear off, for 24 hours. Then Kyo lost control and went after another human. Rocher, as she promised, drag him away to the castle with the help of Ken and Lycia.

"Well now we know when the FBH wears off." Daiki said with a small laugh.

Kyo was so happy that he didn't care what Daiki said. Then the retaliation came to him 'how will they make enough for his nation.'

Before Kyo could give voice to his thought Rocher said, "Me, Daisuke, and Daiki have already made ample amount of it. It is quite easy to make."

Then Kyo realized something. "Daiki," Kyo said. "Why did you say that killing me and my nation is the only way to stop what was happening to the humans? If you and Rocher had a plan to stop it?"

"Well…" He started but could feel Rocher icy stare on the back of his head.

"DAIKI… What is wrong with you? Telling poor Kyo that we should kill him and his nation." Rocher said rapping her arms around Kyo giving a hug.

"Well it was an op…"

"No it was not, we would nerve hurt Kyo or anyone for that matter." Then Rocher turned and looked at Kyo and told him. "Did I not tell you that we would find a way to protect you, your nation, and the humans?"

Kyo blushed, looked down at his feet, and said "Yes… and sorry that I didn't believe you."

With a small smile she said it was fine. Then she said, "Well now that this is done we can, focus on some other things that needs are attention…the Demons and the humans."

The Demons

Ken and the rest of his nation's problem was that they had short tempers and when angered they turn in their true from, losing control and killing all the people around them, they could be set off by the slightest things. If they do not stop then the nations fear that the humans will be completely wiped out.

"So what do we do?" Ken asked looking at Rocher.

"Well… I don't have any idea."

They all looked stinted because she always had ideas to fix the nation's problems.

"Wait, what do you mean you have no idea? You always have so idea that fixes the nations difficulties." Kyo said looking confused.

"Well… I don't this time. So do you guys have an idea?" She said then added remaindering Daiki's remark to Kyo. "That doesn't involve killing no one." She said not looking at Daiki but Lycia.

Lycia smiled at that because that was what she was about to say.

"My… my lady I have a… I… idea." Daisuke said shying because that was the first time he said something to Rocher without her talking first.

Everyone stopped and stared at him and then at her to see what she was going to do to him for specking without being spoken in to first. But she did nothing to him about that instead she asked, "What is your idea?" She was not being sarcastic, she was serious.

Daisuke was stunned, but to fail to answer a question that she asked him was unthinkable, "Well, my lady," he began. "Maybe we can use something like your necklace to control their true form."

When he was finished everyone was quite, then they all busted out laughing, but not Rocher.

Daiki told Daisuke, "You dumb idiot that is impossible. There is no way on hell or earth that you lame idea would work. I mean come on you think that it is even likely for that to ever in a mil…"

Rocher interjected, saying "I think it is a great idea."

"But Rocher it would never work and…"

"Oh… Daiki you have no faith in an idea that is not you own, but I believe it will work and we will find a way to do it."

"But how?" Daiki asked once more.

"Well Daisuke thought it up. So it is only natural for him to make it real." Rocher smiled at Daisuke. "What do you think?"

"My lady I… I don't know what to think. Are you honestly going to let me do it?" Daisuke sound shocked and a little hopeful. He really wanted to do it.

"Daisuke, have you ever known me to lie about something that might help the nations?"

Daisuke was elated, "Rocher, thank you so much." He said bowing happily, tears of happiness coming to has eyes because Rocher gave him such an important task.

Rocher Laughed lightly seeing how happy he was, "Daisuke, stand up." She said in a very authoritative voice, Daisuke complied. Rocher got up out of her chair saying, "Until the task is done, Daisuke, you will be the ruler of the Shinigamis and I will be your servant. Starting today, until the task is done." She said with a wink at him.

Daisuke was stunned, "W… what my l…lady?"

"You heard me and you may not call me 'my lady' … call me Rocher." She said walking over to him and to everyone's surprise, she bowed to him.

Daisuke understood and smiled saying, "La… Rocher, I need you and Daiki in the potions room tomorrow. Right now I have to do more research on a way to stop the Demons' transformation."

Daiki was about to say 'no', but Rocher gave him a look that said 'just go with it'. Daiki sighed and, together with Rocher, said 'ok'.

Daisuke walked out of the room with a happy look on face.

"Rocher! What the hell was that?!" Daiki asked pissed off. "Why are you making him the ruler?!"

"You're not quitting, are you?" Kyo asked like a worried kid.

"I was showing Daisuke that I truth and respect his judgment, and no I am not crazy before you ask, I just thought that he could put his good idea in to act." She turned and smiled at them adding before they could protest, "it not forever, so don't start jumping to conclusions, okay?"

They all nod their heads, but they still were worried.

Rocher smiled and said "Good now if you all don't mind I need to get so rest my ruler needs me tomorrow." She winked at them and walked out of the room laughing.

The next day, as she was told, Rocher showed up right on time to the potions room. Daiki however was late.

"Daiki" said Daisuke, "You're late, where were you?"

"Asleep, I am never early, even when Rocher asks me to be somewhere."

Rocher laughed, "One day you will regret always being late."

"Yeah, yeah can we just get this over already?" Daiki said yawning, he was clearly still tried.

Daisuke smiled at the thought that his was in charge, well a least for now. "I figured it out, but the way I figured it out. It will take at least three months. Now the things we need are…"

Daiki cut him off. "What do you mean it will take three months?"

"Well I mean just that it will take three months to… "

"I am not spending that much time with you."

Then Daisuke said it, "I am in charge of the potions making, so your nation will not kill the humans and you have to listen to me."

When he fished that sentence, Daiki jumped at him knocking him to the ground and was about to hit him in the face, then stopped and said in a low dangerous voice, "If you ever say that again I will put you in your grave, do you hear me, I will kill you?!"

Rocher run to where they were. She was about to yell at Daiki, but before she could he got up off Daisuke and said not looking at her in a very low voice 'Sorry'.

Daisuke was still on the floor, stunned at what Daiki said and seeing the anger that filled his eyes when he said, 'I will kill you'. Daisuke had never ever wanted to ever see that side of him. (He still trembles at the memory of it).

After the scare that Daisuke had, they all got to work.

"Rocher, can you hand me the jewel…no not one, the orange one." Daisuke said when Rocher tried to hand him the blue one.

"Oh. Wait, why orange?"

"Well…" He said while he was still working. "Because orange is his spirit color.

Daiki was shocked, "How did you remember that?"

"I pay attention to all the rulers, so that I can help Rocher with everything that she might forget because of all of the things that need to be done."

"If you know so much then what is my c…"

"Purple." Daisuke told Daiki without looking up. "Daiki could you please hand me the Sealing Potion that we worked on?"

Shaking of the shock, he handed it to Daisuke.

When Daisuke was handed the potion, he poured it on the jewel.

When they all went outside Daiki asked, "So how long will it take for the mixture is aborted?"

"So… now what do we do?" Rocher asked.

"We have to wait for the solution to set in the jewel." Daisuke answered.

"How long will it take?" Daiki asked him when they stepped out of the Potions Room. He was somewhat irritated that he had to repeat his self.

"Two months…" Daisuke smirked at Daiki, "and you thought that you had to spend months with me.' Daisuke said with a wink at him.

"SHUT UP!" Daiki said storming away.

"Daisuke." Rocher said when Daiki was out of earshot.

"Yes, what is it Rocher?" Daisuke asked turning to look at her.

"I have to leave, for a while."

"Why?"

"He is back."

"Who your d…"

"Don't say that word." Rocher said in a low angry voice.

"Sorry I forgot."

"It is fine just don't do it again."

"So, is that why you made me the ruler?"

"Yes, sorry to deceive you, but I can't just leave and no one be in charge. So I thought that you could do it for a while." Rocher said with a smile and then add, "Besides you are the only one I can tell all this to."

Daisuke smiled then asked something he has wanted to know for quite some time, "Rocher, what is his name, you have nerve told me."

"That is something I will tell no one."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand that man and I want nothing to do with him." She answered angrily.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She said trying to sound fine, but she was clearly not. "He is just… just not the nicest person in the world and…" She told Daisuke, with a sad tone in her voice, "I don't know why, but I just cannot hate him. It does not make scene to me."

"I do not know why either. So I take it that I have to make up excuse why you are gone."

"Tell them that I went to see my mother and that I will be back before the jewel is done."

"Okay, Rocher I will."

"See you later Daisuke."

"See you later, too, Rocher."

With that she was gone. He told everyone what she told him to tell them and they all believed him because they had no reason not to.

"So… when is she coming back?" Lycia asked.

"In two or three months." Daisuke answered.

"Okay… well I am going to get something to eat. You all want to come?" Ken asked.

Everyone nodded and followed him into the dining room.

The jewel was done and Daisuke was about to get Ken to test it, but No one felt like doing that because Rocher was not back yet.

"I thought you said she would be back by now." Lycia asked, sounding very angry.

"About that, she sent a note, saying she would be late. I thought I told you that already." Daisuke explained.

"No you did not, but that is okay." Kyo said with a smile.

With the expiation he gave them, they all seem okay, but they had known that he made it all up; then they would have killed him.

Daisuke is very loyal to Rocher and will never betray her trust; if that means lying to everyone, he will; even if he finds it very unsettling that she is not back and has not sent a word when she will be.

"So should we wait until she gets back to test the jewel out?" Ken asked.

"No, I think that we should go ahead and test it." Daisuke answered.

"Alright," Ken said. "Let's try it out."

Ken put the necklace on and went to a nearby human village. Everyone went at the request of Daisuke. He told them that they all need to be there just in case the necklace doses not work.

"It seems to be working." Ken said after almost nine hours.

"Yes it does, but you are clam, so you wouldn't turn any way. We need you to get pissed." Daisuke said.

"How am I going to, if I know I have to?"

"I don't know, but we need to test it. What makes you the maddest at the humans?"

"That's just it I have no real hate for them."

"Well… well… we have to think of some… ROCHER!" Daisuke yelled, when he saw Rocher badly hurt and bleeding. She was leaning on a nearby tree at the edge of the forest.

They rushed her to the castle and sent word out to the nearby priestess and priest to help her. When they showed up without one word they went in to Rocher's room to get to work.

They were all very worried about Rocher and if she will make it the wounds she had were very deep and everywhere on her, like someone tried to make her like a five hundred puzzles pieces.

After what seemed like hours to everyone, the priest and priestess came out of Rocher's room. Everyone held their breath to wait for what they had to say about Rocher, they didn't even notice that they did.

"She seems to be okay," The priestess said. "But she is still too weak to be left alone. So someone will have to be by her side until she gets better."

"I will." Daisuke said, "After all I am her servant."

"Good, make sure that you feed this to her every day." The priest said, and handed him a very powerful herb.

And with that they left, leaving poor Daisuke to his sorrow.

Ken on the other hand was furies and turned his anger on Daisuke, "You said that she was fine and she was visiting with her mom. Seeing how she is hurt, that must not be true. So what was she doing that got her hurt so bad?"

Daisuke was just standing in front of everyone looking at them dumbfounded. "You all know I can't tell you that"

Ken lost his temper and was about to transform in to his true form, but something happened… he couldn't. Then Daisuke realized that the necklace worked to stop the Demon transform.

Daisuke smiled a sad smile and said with the same sad tone, "It worked; well I am no longer the ruler. Rocher…is once again."

Ken even though he could not transform, he still was going to beat the hell out of Daisuke, but someone stood in front of him to, no doubt, stop him and it did. It was Rocher.

"Ken, no. I told him to lie for me." Rocher said in a weak voice.

Daisuke automatically jumped to her side falling to his knees asking her to forgive him for not looking for her to make sure she was okay. All she did was smile telling him that he did what she had wanted him to do.

Lycia walked to her asked, "Please tell me where you went."

"Sorry, no, I will not tell none of you. Where I was has nothing to do with you all. That is the end of this, so don't ask no more."

That was the end of it, for now, but soon it would come back around to them; then everyone will know the truth about Rocher.

The Warlocks

The problem that Daiki's nation had, they loved to test things on the weak humans and the humans are dying because of it or becoming sick and weak.

"I don't see what the problem is." Daiki said with a small shrug.

Kyo slammed his hands on the table and yelled, "The problem is that the humans are dying because of your nation. Maybe we should do what wanted to do to me and my nation; maybe we should kill you and your nation, for killing the humans."

Before Daiki could respond a fully recovered Rocher came in the room. It had been almost five years after the close call she had. Still no one knew what happened that day.

"Stop that Kyo, that's enough." Rocher said walking to her seat.

"But he said that to me first and I wanted to…"

"Get revenge on him." Rocher finished for him. "Well, I can't blame you, but say that when we are not in a meeting, to discuss a real solution to the Warlocks' problem."

"I still don't see the problem is."

"May I ask why?" Rocher asked looking at him.

"Well is seems that my nation is trying to make the humans a better race than they are now and it is…"

"Killing them off slowly?" Rocher said sarcastically not trying to hide it.

Daiki could tell she was being sarcastic, "You don't have to be sarcastic. I get that we have to stop them, but how?"

"You will, by a new law that you will enforce." Rocher said holding a scroll in her hand that Daiki recognized atomically.

"How did you get that Rocher, Arisu keeps that put up somewhere that I don't even know about."

"I asked for it and she went and got it for me." Rocher said sliding it to him on the table.

"So what do you think it should say?"

"That my dear Daiki is up to you." Rocher said with a smile and a wink.

Right then Daisuke came in, "Rocher someone is here to see you."

"Hello Rocher." The young looking man said.

"Hello Ichiro." Rocher said happy, but stern to her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"What is it wrong to want to see m y oldest and only sister?"

"No, but you usually want something." Rocher said standing up and walking over to where he was. "So… what is it that you want?"

"For what you're thinking… I want you to le…"

Before he could finish, she pushed him out of the meeting room. So she could talk in privet.

Everyone was very quiet, so they could hear or try to hear what was being said, but Rocher knew that they all would be try to hear her talk with Ichiro. So her and her little brother walked outside to talk.

When she came back in they all asked was that really her brother, they have never seem him before.

"Yes he is I have three other brothers besides him."

Daiki had to ask, "What did he want from you?"

Rocher looked very upset when he ask, then she smiled and said, "Nothing you all need to worry about." With that no one asked again.

Weeks later the new law was done and put in to effect, it said…

Anyone caught testing or otherwise on humans, will face extreme punishment, on the lines out death or exile from the nations.

Ruler Daiki

With that the new law stopped almost all the warlock and the ones that didn't follow the rule were disciplined with according to the law.

The Werewolves

The Werewolves' problem was obvious, they were all transforming on the full moon, attacking and killing the humans. It had somewhat the same effect on the humans like the Vampires; the humans bitten and not killed were becoming a weaker and more aggressive human werewolf, as the main Werewolves called them.

Like for the others, all the rulers had a meeting to see what could be done to stop the attacks on the humans.

"Lycia, do you have an idea about what to do?" Rocher asked.

"Yea I thought of it last night" Lycia explained. "I think I should make a new law were if a werewolf lives near or in a human village that a week be for the full moon they have to come back to the nation until it's over. What do you think?"

"That's good get to writing it up then put it in to action." Rocher said smiling.

"Alright." Lycia smiled back.

Everyone else was quite, during Rocher's and Lycia's conversation. Than Ken said "You and Lycia don't really needs us so can we go?"

Rocher noticed that calling a meeting about the Werewolves was a waste of everyone's time because Lycia is very smart and she knows what to do without people telling her what to do.

"Yes you all can and this will be our last meeting about this, so have fun and keep an eye on your nation."

Then Daiki asked, "What about your nation? They have been killing, testing, and a lot of other things on the humans, right?"

Rocher smiled and said, "Don't worry about my nation I have them under control." She left the room, leaving everyone including Daisuke confused.

Shinigamis

"Where is Rocher?" Daiki asked walking in to the main room.

Everyone in the room shook their heads, they didn't know either. Then Daisuke walk into the main room.

Lycia looked at him and asked, "Where is Rocher, Daisuke? We all know she told you where she is head."

Daisuke looked sad and replayed, "She didn't this time. I have no clue where she is, but I wish I did. She sound worried when she left last night after Daiki asked about her nation."

"What last night! Why did you not tell us about her leaving?" Kyo asked sounding just as worried as Daisuke if not more so.

"Because she told me not to until the morning and she said not to worrier this time nothing will happen to her and that she will be back in two weeks."

They all were still worried, but the believed in Rocher. So in two weeks if she is not back then they will go look for her.

"Lady Rocher, what do we owe to the pleaser of you being here today?" Said the man that taught her everything.

"Lazaro," Rocher stepped near him, gave him a quick hug, and then said, "The reason I am here is to talk everyone in my nation. Or are most of them still pissed at me for forcing Him in to exile?"

"They are, but now that you are here you can explain, right?"

"Maybe a little, but that is not why I am here." Lazaro looked confused. "It's the humans that brings me here today. That is what I will be focusing on."

"But Rocher they might not li…"

"I do not care what they like right now and I know you helped me, but right now I don't care what you have to say about it right now."

With that he stopped talking and just walked away. Rocher felt bad but she was tired of everyone wanting Him back in the nation. All he did was take, kill, and miss use the kindness of her beloved nation.

The next day after she got so much need sleep, she called all the people in the nation. "Everyone please listen to me." The people of the nation stoop talking and looked at her. "I know all or most all of you want to know about Him, but that is not the reason I came here today."

"Why did you come here then?" A random guy in the crowd yelled at her.

"Why I am here is because of the humans."

"Why for then, they do nothing but take what's not theirs?"

"Because they might bring new things to us, things we could only dream of. Also if I hear, see, or even think someone is testing on a human there will be a price to pay. As for Him, why do you all want someone that is not good for the nation?"

No one had answer for that that, so Rocher said, "that's what I thought you all just want to fight with me, but please understand everything I do is for the good of everyone in the nation. So please truth me that's all I ask."

With that everyone went back to their own lives, but not Rocher, just yet. Rocher went to see her mom, to see how she was. "Hi mom how are you feeling?"

"Rocher!" her mom said happily, "I haven't seen you in months; how have you been?"

"Fine, how are you?" She asked again.

"Oh fine to your brothers and the people you got to look after the family have helped me out a lot."

"That's good."

"When are you going back to the castle?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good that means I can spend time with you."

"Yea that's why I did that." Rocher said with a smile.

Rocher and her mom had good relation, but like all kids and their moms they had the rough patches.

As she said to Daisuke she was back in the castle in a week. When she showed back up they all asked what happened, but all she said is that there is nothing to worry about that she fixed everything.


End file.
